The Chaos Theory
by zer0cool
Summary: This is my first Ragnarok Fanfic and is based on both the game and anime.
1. For Every Action

**For every action there is a reaction…**

_The soldier skeleton leaned over the, almost fainted, swordsman. Its 2 daggers held tightly in its hand as it stepped closer to finish him off. With trembling hands the swordsman reached into his pocket and pulled a bottle with a red liquid in it, a red potion, before he could uncork the bottle and drink some of its health replenishing liquid a familiar crashed into his arm causing him to dropboth his bottle and his shield. _

If a soldier could grin Kyari was sure it would be doing so right now. It swiped with one dagger and, when it connected with Kyari's scimitar, it slashed with the other. Kyari was thrown backwards into the almost red colored wall and grimaced as the back of his head connected with a thump. The skeleton almost ran over to his fallen opponent and sliced with both daggers at once.

"Sacrifice!" The clear voice echoed inside Kyari's head as a golden bubble enveloped him, the skeletons daggers stopping there. A few feet away he could see a tallish man in heavy armor flinch. A tendril of gold connected the shield around Kyari to the man for a moment before disappearing.

"Heal!" A monk appeared just to Kyari's left, both of his hands raised and a green glow enveloping them as he saved the swordsman.

"Hey Kyari!" The voice drew Kyari out of his memories; he almost jumped but instead grinned as he saw his twin brother, Gray. They may have been twins but definitely not what people expected they didn't look alike in the slightest. Kyari had blue hair that covered the left half of his face, a weird pair of goggles; mounted on a brown leather headpiece, kept his hair in control. Whereas Gay had white hair with a slight blue tint. His hair was out of control and looked although if you were to ask Gray what a brush was he would stare at you dumb struck. His hair did have a small level of control though, the iron helm his father had given him before he left which he is rarely seen without. Kyari was the taller of the two although there wasn't much in it.

"What's up Gray..?" Kyari stood slowly, one hand on the hilt of his Flamberge and the other holding his shield. The Crusader outfit he wore was incredibly clean, just washed this morning, and even his armor looked shiny.

"We need to get to Morroc; I just heard some disturbing rumors about the undead in the sphinx…" Gray shoved his own Flamberge into its sheath and picked his shield up before turning to leave. "I had a word with one of the Kafra representatives around here, she said that she can warp us to Morroc but it will cost us."

"Well no time like the present, why should we wait when for all we know Morroc might be overrun by lunch!" Kyari grinned at his brother and placed his own sword in its sheath, one hand on the hilt still as they walked down the busy streets of Prontera.

--

Nite stepped quietly through the maze like corridors of the Sphinx; his dark assassin's clothes would have helped him hide even if he didn't know skills such as hide and cloaking. His twin Katar of Blazing Rage, a fire property weapon, were glowing a slight red as he walked past a Zerom, its back bent over with a heavy brick on top.

Shaking his head the assassin stepped away from the wall quietly, his cloaking skill fading away as there was nothing to hide against, and right up behind the monster.

"Sonic blow." He whispered almost teasingly, pitched so the Zerom could hear him as he started the 8 attack sequence of hits. He had snuck in behind the monsters defense and as such it didn't even have time to turn before the blows struck it and killed.

"One down." Was all Nite said before disappearing beside a wall once again.

--

"Thank you, please come again." The Kafra representative smiled and waved as Gray and Kyari jogged away from her, they were in Morroc. The desert town was filled with moderately sized buildings, most plain, and a few merchants sat about trying to sell items from weapons and armor to potions and herbs.

"Ok so… the Sphinx!" Gray nodded as Kyari spoke, an eager grin on his face. "Well then, let's get going!" Without waiting for a response from his brother Kyari started running off to the west of town where only a large metal gate and a short walk divided them from their target.

Gray chased after Kyari, raising his voice slightly so his brother may hear him. "Watch out for the…" Before he could finish his warning Kyari, who had been looking over his back at Gray, ran into a Hunter. A few moments later they were both trying to disentangle themselves from each other and their respective weapons.

Grinning sheepishly Kyari finally stands up and offers his hand to help her, for his efforts he relieved a glare that would blind even the strongest of warriors.  
"Sorry there, wasn't looking where I was going I guess."

The hunter, a relatively tall woman with short dark hair, picked her bow back up and readjusted the quiver on her hip before nodding.  
"You should be sorry, what are you, blind? If you've broken my Hunter Bow I'm going to kick your butt from here back to Prontera!"

Blinking slowly Kyari sighs, readjusts his sheath and makes sure his Flamberge is in easy reach before picking up his shield.  
"I'm sorry miss, my comrade and I were on our way to the Sphinx to check a little problem out. I offer you my apologies and hope you can accept them."

The Hunter looked shocked for a few moments then just shook her head and glared all the more.  
"What is that rubbish coming out of your mouth, are you trying to sweet talk me or something?"  
Gray, as usual, come to save the day. Pushing his brother out of the way he turned to the Hunter.  
"I'm incredibly sorry for my idiot brothers' moment of blindness but he is very dedicated to his work and, as he said, we both have to get down to the Sphinx." Fishing in his pocket he removed a bag with a few thousand Zeny in it and dropped it into the Hunters hand before pulling his brother towards the huge gate that separated the dessert city of Morroc from the Sphinx and its surrounding area.

--

The hunter stared at the 2 for a few moments before shrugging and pocketing the money, finally she turned and headed towards the opposite end of the city.

--

"Nice save bro." Kyari grinned and turned to his brother, now walking backwards through the sand covered field.

"Don't mention it." Gray was keeping an eye on their destination and another on his brother, half expecting him to trip over a tree.

"I thought you didn't have any Zeny left.." Kyari stopped then and turned to stare at his brother who had kept walking.

"I didn't, that was yours."

With an exaggerated sigh Kyari jogged to catch up with his brother then together they climbed the few steps up to the door at the Sphinx's base.

--

Silently Nite pulled his Katar from the body of a Mummy, turning and slashing several times across the chest of another. He was finding it slightly harder to find places to hide from these creatures now but, as he had avoided fighting most of the Sphinx's residents, he had enough energy left in him to fight his way down another floor or two to complete his mission.

He had been payed a good deal to come down into this dungeon, not in money but in a supposed magical pendant that will help him in his more interesting quest; the retrieval of his memories. If he needed to open up a few portals and release Isis and, eventually with the help of a few magical items, Osiris then so be it.

--

Stepping over the body of a Requiem Kyari sighed.  
"Now I know why I stopped fighting the undead." He briefly considered turning it over onto the large, almost coffin-like object it carried, and making sure it was dead..again..or whatever the undead became once you killed them.

"Because there seems to be unkillable hordes of them?" Gray supplied, wiping the blood off of his sword with a cloth while pocketing an Old Blue Box. He planned on selling the item later instead of opening it.

"Yeah, that and the blood. For something so…dead..they do bleed a lot." Kyari gave a slight grin and walked off, further into the centre of the Sphinx. This wasn't the first time he had been here, in fact the area around Morroc had been a favorite place of his to train, so he knew his way.

He entered a portal, something that had always disturbed him. And why shouldn't it, just because whoever had made it intended for whoever to step into it to be warped to a specific spot, who could honestly say it wouldn't change and warp them somewhere completely different.

He started across what seemed to be a floating road of stones before stopping and staring at several dead Mummy's, he could see lots of deep stab wounds on one but on the other 2 all he could see were slashes. Gray looked over his shoulder and shrugged.  
"A thief probably..or maybe an assassin, don't see why one of those would be down here though..They are supposed to preserve the balance between good and evil aren't they?" Kyari nodded at what Gray had said, not saying anything. He stared at the corpses for a few moments before walking past them and towards another portal.

--

Nite finished reading the spell he had been giving and finished crushing a deep red object in his hand. Immediately all the undead creatures around him grew slightly larger, their eyes glowing a deep blood red. With a slight shake of his head Nite wondered if he had done the right thing but, before he could change his mind, the creatures were all enveloped in a white light and disappeared, they had been warped outside Morroc.

--

Kyari ran deeper into the huge chamber, he had seen the white lights that had warped the creatures to..he didn't know where. Now, looking around quickly, he wondered how and why. A movement to his left caught his attention and he saw a dark clothed assassin walk away from a supporting stone pillar and towards a warp.

"Gray!" He shouted his brothers' name as he stepped out of the warp, pointing at the assassin. "We need to follow him!" They ran towards the portal and the Assassin, seemingly wrapped up in his own thoughts, didn't see them but stepped straight into it. Kyari was a few steps behind him but it was Gray who disappeared through the portal after the silent Assassin, leaving Kyari on his chest as he had tried to jump through after them.

--

On the walls of Morroc a guard shouted as he saw the hundreds of warp portals open. He blew loudly on a horn and guards all around the wall shouted orders to each other and other people as they closed the gates.


	2. Heroes

Kyari growled off a string of curses, each one worse than the last (and even some he didn't know he knew); most seemed to be about 'Stupid Gray' and even a few about the unknown Assassin. Finally, deciding that moaning about it wasn't going to help him, he pushed himself to his knees and started rummaging about in his pockets.

It took him a few moments to find what he was looking for, an item that would recall him to Morroc by opening up a one person warp. Grinning he was, for the first time in the last few minutes, happy with what he was doing. Using the Butterfly Wings he was instantly enveloped in a white light, everything brighter than usual for a few moments before he disappeared.

--

Gray ran through the portal, instantly recognising his surroundings as those of Morroc's Pyramid. Taking a look around he waited a few moments for his brother, when he failed to see him he was left with two choices.

"So… Do I go on and try to figure out what this Assassin is up to, fulfilling my mission as a warrior of god and protector or do I look for my brother… Sorry bro." With a sincere frown he ran down one of the hallways of the Pyramid, knowing roughly the way to the next floor. He couldn't see the Assassin but knew what sort of skills they had so he kept a tight grip on both the hilt of his sword and his shield.

--

Looking around him quickly Kyari could see people running around the streets of Morroc, what could be considered innocent bystanders trying to seek refuge in their homes or one of the larger buildings while the warriors, archers, swordsman, mages, thieves and even a few acolytes made their way to the walls that surrounded the desert town. Standing slowly Kyari reached out and stopped one of the people running to his walls and, to his horror, she turned to face him.

"Oh it's you again!" The Hunter he had knocked over earlier glared at him, pulling her arm free.

"Yeah…" Shaking his head he looked at her. "Listen; tell me what's going on here. I didn't mean to knock you over and I'm sorry I did but that was then and this is now!"

She stared at him for a few moments then nodded slowly.  
"I accept your apology. There are undead and other creatures outside of Morroc, everyone that can fight is going to the wall to try and keep them away from the inside of the city."

He nodded slightly, pulling his Flamberge free from its sheath and motioned for her to lead the way. They both ran off towards a stairway that ran alongside the wall and lead up on top of it.

To his left and right Kyari could see Archers firing at the army of creatures that were moving towards them, when he turned to see the city he could see swordsman waiting for any undead that decided to raise from the floor there and around the walls he could see a mixture of mage and acolytes.

He saw the woman pulling a fire arrow from her sheath, its enchanted tip lighting the immediate area, then heard her voice loudly.  
"Arrow Shower!" She fired that one arrow into the air and he saw a circle appear where it had reached the top of its arc but instead of the single arrow falling back down more than he could count dropped out of the sky. She grinned at him when she saw him watching and went to picking off individual targets.

Kyari didn't have any long range weapons but he did have one thing, his shield.  
"Shield Boomerang!" Two jets, previously hidden by the shield, activated as he spoke; launching the shield off of his arm and in an arc through the creatures and back to him.

--

Nite watched the Crusader quietly, leaning against a wall and hidden by more than just his dark outfit. He could see that the Crusader was looking for something, or perhaps someone, and didn't want to find out if it was him. Sliding across the wall he made his way towards the next portal and the last level down he needed to reach and stepped away from the wall, his spells deactivating. He thought that the few seconds between his spell failing and him stepping through the portal wouldn't give him away but the Crusader saw and gave chase.

--

Gray stepped through the portal to the second lowest level of the Pyramid and looked around quickly. It wasn't going to be easy locating this Assassin, he had already shown he could hide better than Gray could seek and with the added bonus of some high-ish monsters he wasn't sure how much he liked the idea.

Walking quietly, well as quietly as he could in his heavy armour and metal Greaves, he started searching around the Pyramid. Maze might have been a better name for it, especially when you were looking for someone that didn't wish to be found.

--

Kyari wasn't doing much good up here but the people around him were, Archers and Hunters firing arrow upon arrow into the never ending supply of fodder and the Mages summoning the very elements to try and stop the creatures from advancing.

He felt the wall beneath him shake and he turned quickly, trying to figure out why. A Minorous had smashed its hammer into the city wall, trying to break through, and Kyari could see several Mages outside; trying to fight with wands but not doing very well.

He nudged his new found comrade, the female Hunter, and pointed at the 3 Mages then ran forwards and leaped off of the wall. His full weight slammed into the back of a Requiem, probably hurting him more than the monster, he pushed himself instantly to his feet and slammed the shield into the creatures and turned to put himself between the Mages and the creatures.

"Grand Cross!" Shoving his sword into the floor with one hand he pushed the Mages out of the way with his shield, letting the monsters charge at him for a moment before the golden cross appeared on the floor. There was silence for a few seconds before he dropped to one knee, the undead creatures around him falling further to the floor. Pushing himself up he herded the Mages towards the gate, keeping himself and his sword between them and the never ending supply of monsters.

Arrows flew past his head and body, always hitting a monster, and he nodded at the Hunter in thanks. Before he could say anything about the door being closed a portal opened up behind him and the Mages stepped through, appearing above him and slightly to the right. Pulling his sword free from a Matyr, a dog like creature, he followed them.

Knowing that a portal would still be active he stood in front of it, his shield fixed to the wall beneath him, and waited with his sword ready. The Hunter came running over and crouched down on one knee, firing to the side of his shield at another Minorous.

"Name's Cassidy." She said between arrows.

"Kyari." He nodded slightly while slicing through the torso of a Requiem and kicking its body off of the wall. "Gray better do something about this..." His mutter was definitely inaudible and he carried fighting despite the futility of it.

--

Gray walked into something or somebody, falling to the floor and looking around quickly to see what it was. For a few moments he thought he had finally discovered the Assassin but, when the person revealed himself, he found himself face to face with a young Thief.

"I was sent to check out what was going on around here, the Thieves guild got a message from Morroc; it's under attack." The Thief talked so quickly Gray wasn't sure if should say anything, or even if he could. "They are defending it well, a Crusader even jumped into the monsters to help out a few Mages that had got on the wrong size of a Minorous, there is a Hunter taking anything down that gets close and,"

"Woah, go back a bit. Crusader?" Gray knew immediately that it was his brother, nobody else would be crazy enough to plunge into an army of monsters and almost nobody else would be lucky enough to walk away from it. "Can you get back to the Thieves guild, or to Morroc, and get him down here. There is an Assassin that is creeping around waking up the undead and enraging them."

The Thief nodded and ran back towards the warp, using a pair of Butterfly Wings to disappear to Gray didn't know where. He had already killed more than his fair share of monsters today and he wasn't sure how much longer he could walk around until he ran into something he may not have the energy to finish himself.

--

Nite stared at the Thief as he disappeared, knowing that if he was going to do this he needed to do it now. Jogging away from the Crusader he opened a small package and started the ritual he had been instructed to do before reading the spell. Flames leapt around him in a Pentagram and a thick purple smoke left the flames. Osiris rose more than half way across the chamber and walked towards the smoke. As it stepped into the circle it grew a lot larger, its arm now half the size of a person. Its eyes became blood red and it screamed a loud guttural noise.

--

Gray turned to where he guessed the sound had come from and walked towards it, slightly slower than he had been searching before. Whatever had made that sound must be huge and he didn't want to turn the corner and walk into Baphomet. He turned the corner slowly and walked into the bandaged leg of Osiris, his eyes widening slightly and for a moment he was frozen in place. Only a short moment as, as soon as he figured out what it was, he sliced at it with his Flamberge, keeping his shield raised and ready.

Osiris stared at Gray for a moment then lashed out with one hand, knocking the Crusader several feet backwards and into a wall. It walked forwards slowly, not used to the size he currently was, and raised a massive hand; ready to squash Gray against the wall.

"Charge Arrow!" A golden streak knocked into Osiris's hand, knocking it slightly to the side and forcing him to smash the wall instead of the relieved Crusader.

"Heal!" A green glow enveloped Gray as he stood quickly, looking around and spotting Cassidy and Kyari. "Always getting yourself into trouble brother." He grinned though and glared at the huge Osiris.

--

Nite stepped out from the shadows, walking right in front of Osiris and staring at the Trio for a few moments before shaking his head.

"My mission has finished, I do not have time for you." Walking right past the dumbstruck 3 he disappeared.

--

"Why that idiotic, stupid, horrible Assassin is going down!" Kyari turned to follow him but was brought back to his sense by the loud war cry of Osiris as it swiped at all 3 of them.

"Shield Reflect!" 3 blades separated themselves from the bottom of Gray's shield and stuck into the floor with a loud 'thunk', a golden aura enveloped him and when Osiris tried squashing him between its hand and the floor it got knocked back instead.

Not letting the opening his brother had made go to waste Kyari summoned the last of his magical energy.  
"Shield Boomerang!" The jets underneath the shield activated once again as the shield propelled itself the several feet to Osiris and slammed into its chest, knocking it back slightly, before returning to him.

"Blitz Beat!" A hawk flew out from the shadows, slicing Osiris's chest while pecking at its face. Arrows imbedded themselves in the monster as Cassidy fired repeatedly.

"Gray." Kyari grinned slightly before charging forwards, dropping his shield and making a crossing motion with his sword. Where the sword hade moved a silvery object was left behind and upon looking to his left he saw the same from Gray, both of the crosses launched themselves the few inches between the Crusaders and Osiris before they both leaped forwards and shoved Flamberge's into him. They hung onto their swords as arrows flew over their heads and into the chest of Osiris until it fell to the floor, completely lifeless… again.

--

Kyari, Gray and Cassidy walked out of the Pyramids, supporting each other and all covered in bruises. The fight in and definitely the fight out. Osiris hadn't been a pushover either, with the adrenaline pumping through their veins they hadn't noticed the pain he had inflicted upon him.

A great cheer almost made them fall over, the citizens of Morroc and those that had helped him defend it surrounded the entrance to the pyramid and were cheering. The same Thief that had found Gray and later told Kyari and Cassidy about the Crusader wanting their help had told the mixed group of people that they would be out soon and everyone wanted to welcome the heroes that had stopped what seemed to be the never-ending supply of creatures.

That night a party was held in honor of the hero trio and also for those that had risked their lives to defend Morroc from danger. But unknown to the happy partygoers this was just the beginning. The tip of an iceberg that would eventually crush Rune-Midgart one way or another.


End file.
